The Reason Why I Blush: A SasukeXHinata Story
by kabuxshika
Summary: so, why does hinata blush around naruto? it's not what you think *winks* read and discover.


The Reason Why I Blush: A SasukeXHinata Story

**The Reason Why I Blush: A SasukeXHinata Story**

I didn't always blush when I saw Naruto. No, that was actually quite a recent development. It all happened when Sasuke came to talk to me after class one day.

"Hey, Hinata…" He said shuffling his feet, "can I talk to you for a bit?" Of course, I said yes. I admit. I was curious. Why would the most popular guy in the village want to talk to me? Well, I found out soon enough. You see, we were both entering that stage in puberty where we were ready to fool around a little bit.

He didn't beat around the bush like most guys I know (like Kiba). He came right out and said "I want to have sex with you. I'm not entirely sure where my interests lie so…" he looked up at me then and I'm sure I was blushing so hard that he thought I didn't want to.

I did, of course. I mean I was a virgin but I got excited at the thought of actually having sex, but back to the story – he saw my face and said "What was I thinking? You're probably saving yourself for someone else, right?" I shook my head so fast I thought I would break my neck, but I didn't trust myself to speak just then so I stuck with shaking my head. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Well, then do you want to have some fun?" I swallowed and nodded "Yes, I would love to lose my virginity to you." I wanted to make sure he knew that I was, in fact, a virgin and would follow his lead.

We went to his house since it was empty right then and he led me into his room. I admit I stared a little, but he let me take my time and eventually after taking in every nuance of his room I rested trembling fingers on my breasts and unclasped my front hook bra, letting my full, rosy breasts spill out and slipped off my shirt so I could let my bra fall to the floor.

By this time I could see the bulge in his pants. I licked my lips to wet them and said "That must be uncomfortable.", and knelt in front of him focusing on undoing his pants and pulling them down. His boxers tented and I lightly stroked the tip with my pointer and middle fingers.

I heard him gasp and he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and noticed that he looked like it felt good so I tugged on the bottoms of his boxers and pulled them down too, exposing nine inches of thick, hot, throbbing man flesh. I drew in a breath and before I even knew what I was doing I leaned closer and licked the leaking tip.

He moaned and I licked a little more as he sat on the bed and put a hand on the top of my head. He tasted salty sweet and I gladly took him into my mouth as far as I could comfortably and continued using my tongue to pleasure him.

"Oh god" he moaned and I glanced up meeting his lust-filled gaze. I gave a little suck and he seemed to convulse, throwing his head back and clenching his hand in my hair, guiding me in taking more of his penis into my mouth. I tried to pull back feebly because I could feel the tip against my tonsils and I didn't want to puke on him, especially not while his "thing" was in my mouth.

He let go of my hair and I slowly pulled back sucking as I released him. He made more pleasured sounds nd I looked up at him again. His head was still tilted back and his hands were clenching the sheets like they were the only things keeping him sane. I blushed.

"Did I do good then?" I asked. Sasuke turned his gaze to me lifting his head slightly, "Yeah, you did really good, Hinata." He said pulling me up and closer until I was right in front of him then started undoing my pants. I blushed more as he pulled them down. He sat me in his lap and rocked his hips. I could feel his length against my sensitive spot and gasped clinging to his shoulders.

"Sasuke." I said softly looking at him. He returned my gaze and slowly pressed a finger up into me. I moaned softly as he skillfully rubbed, stroked, and prodded all the right spots inside of me.

Finally, he removed his fingers and slid his cock into me. I whined and leaned into him, moaning into his neck as he rocked his hips again. He lifted one of my breasts to his lips and gently suckled on the nipple. He then proceeded to drive me nearly out of my mind as he licked, nuzzled and rolled my nipple between his fingers all the while driving himself deep into me and teasing my clitoris.

I clung to him and screamed as my orgasm shuddered through me. I felt a hot, sticky liquid coat my insides and collapsed against his chest. He stroked my hair and I heard him whisper something to the air. I looked up and saw he had his eyes closed and was repeating one name over and over.

"Naruto." I pulled away from him slowly, not sure how well my body would obey me. "Naruto?" I asked, suddenly ashamed of my act and even more ashamed that my partner was in love with someone else, someone I had always admired.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hinata….I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He gently pulled me to him again. "Please don't tell anyone." He whispered stroking my hair. I buried my face against his chest in shame.

"I won't." I promised, as he held me and cuddled me gently. I would never be able to look Naruto in the face face again without blushing.

The End.

What did you think?

Was it good?

Please review.


End file.
